


The Scenario

by Dupreerose



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cheating, F/M, sorry. don't want to give too much away, this will not end well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dupreerose/pseuds/Dupreerose
Summary: Zuko goes to Hira'a to help his mom take care of his step-father after an accident and meets Suki, a very nice physical therapist. The attraction is instant, but attraction is only the first problem.





	1. The Therapist

Zuko sat and watched the woman lift his step-father’s leg, bend it, and push it back. Ikem turned his head and groaned uncomfortably. Zuko couldn’t help but feel bad for the man. He’s already been through so much.

~

Ikem’s theater company was building an elaborate set for a new play when he fell from the scaffolding, landing on his back and breaking it in two places.

 

When Zuko and his sister found out about the accident they came to Hira’a from the capital to be by their mother’s side. They’d stayed for a few weeks then hired a private nurse, Song, to make sure Ikem had all he needed. Everything was going as well as could be expected until Ikem started physical therapy.

 

 After the first day he said that he was not going back. Song went right to the phone and called Azula to tell her of Ikem’s declaration, knowing full well that she would make the man do as he had been told. Azula and Zuko dropped what they were doing, packed some bags, and headed back to Hira’a.

~

 _At least she’s pretty_ Zuko thought as he watched the therapist help Ikem stretch his muscles. Then she looked up at him, right in his eyes, and smiled.

 

She had the most amazing eyes, big and this wonderful color that was closer to purple than it was to blue. She looked back down at Ikem “You didn’t tell me you had a kid.”

 

“Oh,” he grunted “you mean Judas over there? Yes, he’s my step-son.  He also has two sisters. The youngest is my biological daughter.”

 

“Really?” she looked up at Zuko again “I bet that’s a beautiful family portrait.”

 

“It is,” the man answered “I really got lucky.”

 

Suki offered him her hand “Well. We’re all done for today.

 

He looked at her with stretched eyes “Already?” He slowly lifted his hand to place it in hers.

 

The therapist moved to slide her other hand under Ikem to help him sit up. Zuko darted over “I’ve got him.”

 

“Yeah, all done.” She watched the younger man lift her patient with gentle ease and sit him in the wheel chair. “I took your mind off the last bit by talking about the family.” She smiled at Zuko “Maybe that’s your subject. I bet you have some amazing stories.”

 

Zuko dropped his head and pinched the bridge of his nose “Please don’t get this ham started, we’ll never leave.”

 

“That may not be such a bad thing.”

 

Zuko smiled a bit “He can tell you next time.”

 

“That sound’s good.’ She looked at Ikem “I bet you have all kinds of embarrassing storied about this guy.”

 

Ikem smiled “That I do.”

 

Zuko’s mouth dropped and he blushed a bit “Ikem. Please.”

 

“Oh, I’m excited now.” She got behind Ikem’s chair and started toward the exit “Be sure to bring him with you do we can watch him squirm.”

 

Ikem laughed “I think that can be arranged.”

 

Zuko groaned and reached for his car keys “Okay, okay. That’s enough  ‘Lets embarrass Zuko’ for the day.”

 

She extended her hand to him “It’s been nice meeting you. I’m Suki.”

 

He shook her hand “I’m Zuko.”

 

Suki laughed “Yeah. You mentioned that.” They released hands “You two behave yourself. I’ll see you in a couple of days.”

 

Zuko smiled “Yes, you too.”

.~.

 

Ikem was eerily quiet on the way to his appointment that day. Zuko kept glancing at his step-father, wondering what was wrong, but not wanting to ask. The last thing Zuko wanted was to be trapped in an awkward conversation right before they got to the medical center. He noticed Ikem glance over at him and smile. He asked “What?”

 

“Nothing.” Ikem said nonchalantly.

 

Zuko sighed and rolled his eyes. He knew he was going to regret starting up the dramatics, but he wanted to know “What is it Ikem?”

 

“Nothing really. I was just …wondering.’

 

Zuko exhaled and shook his head “Wondering what?” he asked, trying not to sound exasperated.

 

“I was wondering if you were finally going to ask Suki out or if the two of you were going to keep making goo-goo eyes over my twisted form.”

 

“Wha-? I…I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“Come on Zuko. It’s me you’re talking to here. I know you better than you think.  For a month you’ve been insisting on taking me to physical therapy, even when your mom or Azula offer to.”

 

“I’m giving mom a break. And do you really think Azula would want to sit around all that time while you do your PT. She’d be bored out of her mind and she would tell you about it the entire time.”

 

Ikem smiled “So, you’re not bored when you come there?”

 

“No. It’s kind of interesting.”

 

“Is _it_ interesting? Or is _she_ interesting.”

 

Zuko groaned “I give up. She’s pretty and she seems nice. Okay?” He turned into the center’s parking lot

 

“So why don’t you ask her out? To lunch maybe.”

 

“It’d be strange. What am I supposed to say?” he pulled into a space and parked “Gee, I really admire the way you bend my stepdad over three days a week. You wanna get a bite to eat?”

 

Ikem laughed “Well, no. I’d think you would find a better way to broach the subject.”


	2. The Girl

Suki got up early Saturday morning and went on a run in the park. Then she went home, took a shower and settled into her recliner to watch a movie. After the movie was over she went down to the mall to buy a new pair of sneakers for work, an entirely usual Saturday, until she saw him.

It was nice to see Zuko outside of work. He was nice and funny when he wanted to be. _And he has the cutest smile._ It wasn’t the first time in the two months he’d been bringing Ikem to therapy that Suki had had that thought, but she usually shook it off and focused on Ikem, even though that didn’t stop her from giving him the occasional flirty look.

 She smiled as he picked up a rather nice pair of black jeans. _They’d look nice on you._ She thought with and agreeing nod. Suki decide that instead of standing there looking at him like a stalker she should go and say hello. She took a step, then stopped when a young woman bounced up to him with a flimsy excuse for a dress in her hands.

 Suki took a step back and watched the way he smiled at her, almost laughing. _That must be his girlfriend._ She thought, feeling oddly disappointed _A pretty little girlfriend at that. That girl is barely out of high school._ Zuko shook his head as the girl held the dress up to herself then she pouted and walked away. _I didn’t take him for the sugar daddy type._

Suki shrugged her shoulders and turned to walk away. The last thing she wanted to be was a third wheel. Then she heard her name.

 “Suki?” Zuko said as he walked across the store towards her. She stopped and turned around “I thought that was you.” The security alarm beeped and he remembered the jeans on his arm. He looked back at the sales lady at the register “Oh sorry.” He said and sat the pants across the rack closest to the door “I’ll be right back.”

 Suki laughed “You’re a horrible thief.”

 He pushed his glassed up his nose and smiled “I am, aren’t I.”

 “If you want some pointers, I can teach you.”

 His smiled dropped “Really? I uh… I wasn’t really going to-“ he noticed the bag in her hand and his eyes stretched. He whispered “You didn’t.”

 Suki followed his eyes to her bag, “Nooooo. It was just a joke.”

 Zuko chuckled awkwardly “Oh, yeah. I knew that.”

 The girl came near the door and called out "Zuzu. Come look at this one"

 Suki noticed him give the girl that smile again "Zuzu, is it?” she figured that was her cue to leave “I'll see you on Wednesday."

 "No.” he reached out and put a hand on her shoulder “Come here. I could use another opinion."

 Zuko walked back into the store and Suki followed reluctantly.

 "Can I have this one?" the girl asked holding up a black tank top with the word LOVE printed on in in golden letters

 He nodded "Yes, that's better."

 "Thanks Zuzu,” she laid the shirt across her arm. “I've been wanting it, but Dad said it was too much to pay for a t-shirt"

 Zuko laughed a bit "Get whatever you want, as long as it follows the rules."

 She sighed "I know, I know. Nothing see-through, nothing super short, and nothing super tight." She pouted and mumbled “nothing fun.” Then walked off.

 Suki smiled, "Is that Ikem's daughter."

 "Yeah.” He looked at his baby sister “That's Kiyi"

She looked at the girl "She's practically grown up. You two talk about her like she's a little girl.” Suki turned back to Zuko “I thought…well"

 He realized what she was hinting at "You thought she was my girlfriend? Suki, she's 15. Do you think I'm some kind of pervert?"

 "No, not at all.” She tried to defend “I couldn't tell how old she was.”

 They stood quietly for a moment, then Zuko smiled at her "Hey, are you busy right now? I mean if you are it's totally okay."

 "No." She answered a little too quickly. She held her bag up "I got what I came for. I was just heading home to watch some tv."

 "Maybe you could hang out with us for a while. We're going to lunch after this." He looked up at Kiyi pulling another pair of jeans from the rack and shook his head " If we ever get out of here."

 Suki laughed "She's going to put a nice little dent in your pocket."

 "I don't mind. The last few months have been hard, and she's been really good about it. She deserves a treat."

 She hadn’t expected him to say something so sweet "You're a good big brother."

 Kiyi came back looking at the large pile in her arms "Zuzu, can we go get shoes too," she pulled a crimson and black dress from the middle "I need some to match thi-" she looked up and saw Suki smiling at her sweetly "Hi." She looked back to Zuko "Wow, you found a girlfriend already. She's pretty"

 Zuko’s cheeks turned an amazing shade of red. He blurted "She's not my girlfriend."

 Kiyi pushed the pile into her brother’s arms "And if you keep acting like that she never will be." She turned to Suki "Hi, I'm Kiyi. I'm sorry my brother’s socially inept. We're working on it."

 Zuko muttered "Thanks a lot."

 The older woman giggled "I'm Suki. It’s nice to meet you."

 "Ohhhh. You’re the therapist. I see why he talks about you."

 "You talk about me?"

 Zuko’s face grew even redder "You're worse than Azula sometimes, you know that."

Kiyi ignored him "Come on, let's check out. Then Suki can go to lunch with us. I hope you at least invited her to eat with us."

 "I did." He huffed.

 "Good, then let’s go." Kiyi pulled Zuko to the register.


	3. The Lunch

Kiyi walked behind her brother and Suki shaking her head, they were quiet, entirely too quiet for two adults who obviously liked each other. She had just thought about how sad the whole thing was when she noticed they were passing the food court.

Her shoulders slumped “Zuzu, no. Not The Jasmine Dragon.”

Zuko and Suki stopped “What’s wrong with The Jasmine Dragon?” he asked.

She huffed “Don’t you get tired of that place?”

“Why would I?” Zuko asked, feeling slightly offended.

Suki laughed “You eat there a lot I take it.”

Kiyi cut her eyes at her brother “Way too much.”

Zuko looked to Suki “Would you rather go somewhere else?”

Suki looked at the girl sheepishly “I was kinda looking forward to it opening. I’ve never been to one before.”

Kiyi smiled. She wanted Zuko to spend some time with Suki and if that meant her going to one of those glorified tea shops again, it would be worth it “Okay, lets go.”

They walked on to the door and when they got there Suki’s face dropped “Shoot. They don’t open until Monday.”

“We’ll see about that.” Zuko said with determination. He reached out, opened the door, and walked in.

“Zuko. What are you doing?” Suki whispered behind him harshly looking to see if someone was coming.

Kiyi rolled her eyes “He’s just trying to act like a badass, he works here.” She took the door and held it “Go on in.”

Suki walked in and looked around. The dining room was small, simple, with a few wooden tables and long carpet with golden dragons that led up to a little counter.

“We’re not open.” A voice called from the back and a man appeared from the back room. “Zuko,” the man said with a smile “we were starting to think you weren’t coming.”

The man walked up and gave Zuko a little bow, which Zuko returned “Hello Mr. Jee.” Then he hugged the man “It’s good to see you again.”

The man returned the hug “It’s been too long.” He stepped back and gestured to Zuko’s face “You look good.”

Zuko gave the man an embarrassed smile as he adjusted his glasses “Thank you.” He turned quickly to change the subject. “You remember Kiyi, don’t you.”

Mr. Jee looked at Kiyi curiously then back to Zuko “Nooo.” He laughed in disbelief. Zuko nodded his head. He looked back at Kiyi “The last time I saw you, you were a little girl riding on big brother’s shoulders.” He stroked his chin “Have I really gotten that old?”

Kiyi smiled politely at the man, and Zuko patted him on the back “And this is Suki. She’s joining us for lunch.”

Mr. Jee gave Suki a small bow then turned back to Zuko “Interesting.” He walked back to the counter and called back to the kitchen “Mr. Nakagawa is here. Fire it up.”

A chorus of “Yes Sir!” came back from the kitchen.

Suki’s face dropped. _Mr. Nakagawa?_ She looked at Zuko, who was smiling at Mr. Jee as he walked back toward them. _What have I gotten myself into?_

Mr. Jee patted his pockets until he found what he was looking for, a set of keys. “There they are. Now that you are here I can lock up, then I’ll show you around until lunch is ready.”

* * *

Suki followed quietly as Mr. Jee showed Zuko around the little dining room and showed him the bathrooms, and the kitchen. She was surprised when they went through a side hall off the dining room that led to two private dining rooms.

Zuko was excited about this. A huge smile spread across his face as he looked around the large room with a long table at the center. “The Dragon Room is exactly what I wanted it to be.” He looked at Mr. Jee  “What about the Jasmine Room?”

Mr. Jee smiled “Your lunch is waiting in there.”

They walked in. this room was smaller than the other, with a single, large, rounded booth sitting against the wall, the table covered with a selection of items from the menu. Zuko waved his hand, and bowed, presenting the room to Kiyi and Suki “Ladies.”

Kiyi’s phone beeped. She looked at her screen and smiled ‘Yep, that’s my cue. I’m out of here.”

Zuko stood up and dropped his hand. “Where are you going?”

“Azula came to pick me up. I refuse to eat here.” She turned to the older man “No offence Mr. Jee, but I’ve had enough Jasmine Dragon to last me a lifetime.”

The man laughed “None taken, young lady. I’ll see you to the door.”

The two walked out, Mr. Jee closing the door behind him.

Zuko smiled nervously at Suki and gestured at the table again. “Well, I guess it’s just you me.”

Suki looked at him with a small smile “Yeah.” Then walked over to the booth.”

Zuko looked at her, she didn’t sound as chipper as she had before they got to The Jasmine Dragon. He had been so excited about seeing the restaurant that he really hadn’t been paying her very much attention. It was then that he realized that she hadn’t said anything the entire time.

He slid into the booth a bit, sitting across from her “Is everything alright?” he asked quietly.

She smiled at him a bit “Everything looks delicious. I don’t know where to start.”

“No, not that. You’ve been so quiet…I just feel like I’m being a bad host.”

“Oh no,” she held her head down “I-“ she was ashamed to admit it, but “When Mr. Jee said your name it caught me off guard.” She looked up at him “I thought you were just a really nice guy . I didn’t know you were one of _the_ Nakagawa’s.”

He exhaled, deflating a bit. “Does that matter.”

She tilted her head at him “You’re royalty.”

“Just in title. It’s symbolic. My family hasn’t had any real power in over a century.”

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. She couldn’t believe what he was saying “Okay, so you’re not royalty. Your family still owns half of the Fire Nation. Nakagawa industries is one of the largest corporations in the world.”

He sighed “Look, we’re just a family. Yeah, we have money, but we’re weird, and screwed up, and I’ve spent years just trying to have a normal life.” Her face relaxed and he smiled “I _am_ just a really nice guy.”

Suki laughed and shook her head “I suppose you are.”

* * *

Suki sat back and looked around “This is a beautiful room.” She looked at Zuko “Were you so excited because it was your idea?”

He smiled “Yeah,” he said dreamily “Uncle said that since I was going to be here for a while I could over see this location and use it as a testing site.”

“Testing site?”

“Yes. I had the idea the people would want privacy for special occasions. Sure, almost every restaurant takes group reservations, but they don’t all have private rooms for those occasions. This is just to see how it goes, but I think a location that consist mainly of private rooms with a small counter area can be successful.

“This is the prototype. If these rooms can stay booked on a regular basis, and the counter area can maintain a steady flow of customers, in this market, my uncle will consider building one on a grander scale.” He noticed the amused look on her face “What?”

“Did anyone ever tell you you light up when you talk about business?”

He blushed and pushed his glasses up “Uncle says it’s my calling.”

She sat forward, leaning on the table. “You really love your uncle, huh.”

“He’s more of a father to me than my own father ever was. If it wasn’t for him, my mom and Ikem, who knows where I would be.” Zuko leaned forward “But you have me talking all about myself, I barely know anything about you.”

“Well,” her phone chimed “I’m from Kyoshi Island,” she glanced at her text and her face dropped “And I’ll have to tell you more about that later.” She stuck her phone in her pocket and gathered her bag “I’ll see you.”

Zuko stood up. “I’ll walk you to your car.”

“No-“she said a little too abruptly, then she calmed herself “You have to tell Mr. Jee how wonderful everything was. Please tell him I said ‘Thank you very much.” She tipped up and kissed Zuko on the cheek, then smiled at him “And thank you for a nice time.” She turned and started rushing toward the door. He followed her. She paused at the door “Oh, and tell Kiyi it was nice to meet her. Bye”  

And she left before Zuko could say “Bye.”


	4. The Others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter more of the cast :D

Azula rubbed her temple. This was already taking entirely too long. She reached across the car seat and laid into Zuko’s horn.

“Could you not!” Zuko yelled from where he was pushing Ikem to the car.

Azula turned and looked at him, then honked the horn again.

Zuko stopped at the bumper, leaving Ikem there, then went and snatched the back door open "You can get out! No one asked you to go along anyway.”

“Please. We all know that you just don’t want me to see your little girlfriend.” She responded before she pulled the door closed again.

Zuko growled and turned to the house “Mom! Tell Azula to get out of my car!”

Azula downed the window and cut her eyes at her brother “Momma’s boy.”

Ursa laughed and she came down the steps “You two are entirely too old to still be behaving like that.” She went to the front passenger door and opened it “Zuko, it wouldn’t hurt if you took your sister with you.” Azula scrunched her nose up at Zuko and stuck out her tongue “And Azula, be nice to your brother.”

Both sighed and gave a begrudging “Yes Mom.”

Zuko went back to Ikem and helped him into the front seat. Once settled, Ikem looked up at his wife “You know, there’s still space in the back, you could come along.”

Ursa smiled “Oh nooo. You three go, have fun.” She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. She turned to the back seat “When you go to that salon of yours, don’t let them cut too much of his hair.”

Azula sighed and rolled her eyes “Like they did mine. For the hundredth time, Mother, I told them to cut it like this, I like it like this, and it’s going to stay like this for a while.”

“I know, I know. You just always had such beautiful hair.”

“And I still do.”

Zuko jumped in the car and slammed the door. “Okay, this has been fun, but if we don’t leave now Ikem will be late for his appointment.”

“Zuko will be late for his girlfriend.”

“She’s not my girlfriend.” Zuko grumbled, gripping the wheel.

Ikem turned to his wife and mouthed _Help me_.

She closed his door and smiled as she waved goodbye.

* * *

 

Azula didn’t get it. This woman was perfectly…normal. She dressed like a nurse, her hair looked like she got it cut at the mall, and she wasn’t wearing any make up, not even little lip gloss. Despite all of that her brother was completely enthralled with her. Kiyi and Ikem spoke highly of her. She seemed nice enough, and she smiled a lot. Maybe that was the allure.

* * *

 

Suki watched Zuko help Ikem settle into his wheelchair, then she tapped him on the shoulder “Can I talk to you for a second.”

“Sure.” He watched Suki walk away then looked down to Ikem “I’ll be right back.”

Azula walked up “What are you doing? We have an appointment at the salon, remember.”

“Just give me a minute.” He walked over to the window on the other side of the room where Suki was standing.

“I’m sorry for running out on you the other day. I forgot that I was supposed to go babysit for a friend.”

“It’s okay. Stuff like that happen.” He shrugged “We can try again. What are you doing for lunch today?”

She glanced up like she was thinking “Well, I have this really delicious pureed peanut and strawberry compote sandwich that I was really looking forward to eating in the gazebo outside.”

“Oh, well maybe another time then.”

She shook her head and laughed “It was a joke. I was gonna sit on a bench and eat a PB&J.”

He laughed “Oh. Well how about I drop these two off at the salon then we go get something?”

“That sounds good.”

* * *

 

Suki pushed Ikem down the hall and Azula walked beside them, texting. Zuko hadn’t been able to get their usual parking space near the door, so he went ahead to pull the car up to the door. Ikem and Suki talked and laughed as usual as they walked through the lobby. Out the corner of her eye Azula noticed a man in a uniform sitting in the otherwise deserted lobby. She looked up and noticed the man looking at Suki, smiling. Then his eyes turned to her. He squinted at her, then his eyes went wide. Right as she was about ask him what he was looking at, he said,

“Azula?”

She stopped and gave the man a closer look. She recognized him, more than that, she knew him. “Sokka?”

Azula turned to where Suki and Ikem were a few feet ahead of her. Suki seemed to freeze in place, Ikem turned to her as much as he could “Ikem, it’s Sokka.”

No sooner than the words had left her lips were his arms wrapped around her as he enveloped her in a hug “Azula. Long time. Too long.” He let her go and looked at her. “I almost didn’t recognize you. If you didn’t give me that old evil eye I would of let you guys go right by.” He released her and went to Ikem, getting down on one knee in front of him “Dang man, what happened to you? You aren’t too hurt for a hug, are ya?”

Ikem smiled “Not from you.”

Sokka reached over and hugged the man gently “Man, it’s good to see you guys. I went to your old place when my wife and I first moved here, but you were gone.” He let Ikem go and leaned back “I thought you all moved to the capital.”

“We’re still here. The kids bought us a bigger house about, what was it, six years ago.” The man laughed “ _You_ actually got married?”

Sokka held his head down and laughed, then looked back at Ikem “I sure did.”

“You and your wife should come over for dinner. Ursa will be thrilled to see you.”

“That sounds great.” Sokka stood up “Babe, you wanna have dinner with some old friends.”

A gleeful grin slowly spread across Azula’s face “Yes. That would be lovely.”

Suki plastered on a fake smile.  “Yeah. That sounds great.”

“ _Suki_ is…your wife?” Ikem said, trying to register what was going on versus what he had witnessed for the past few months.

Sokka put his hand on his hips proudly “Yep, small world, huh?”

“Minuscle.” Azula commented.

“Hey, what’s Zuko up to?”

“Why here he is now.” Azula said with a bit of glee in her voice.

Sokka turned around and saw a guy walking toward the glass doors. He looked back to Ikem “That can’t be him. I saw that guy pass by a couple minutes ago.”

Ikem smiled “A lot has changed.”

Sokka turned back just in time to see Zuko walk through the sliding glass doors. He stopped in his tracks and Sokka grinned. “You’re so pretty now I didn’t recognize you.”

Zuko stopped. Then he laughed “Sokka.” The two men hugged “I haven’t seen you since the day after graduation.”

“I know.” Sokka patted the left side of Zuko’s face “Man, look at you. If Ikem and Azula weren’t here we would have passed each other and not even known it.” Sokka stepped back, “but I had an excuse not to recognize you, you missed me because you zoomed through here like you had a hot date.”

Zuko patted Sokka’s arm and whispered “I kinda do.” He glanced over Sokka’s shoulder and smiled at Suki. She looked uneasy “What are you doing here?”

“I came to surprise my wife and take her out to lunch, and I got the surprise. Damn, it’s good to see you guys.”

“Wait, we’re not going to gloss over the wife thing. Who is she.”

“You already know her.” Sokka turned around “Right Suki?”

Zuko’s face dropped. His heart pounded, but he recovered his composure quickly “Wow. Who would of thought it.”


	5. The Awkwardness

Wife. The word was the only coherent thing in Zuko’s jumbled thoughts and confused emotions. _Sokka’s_ wife. Azula’s voice brought him back to reality.

“So, what’s the outfit all about?” she asked giving Sokka a mischievous smile “I do hope you aren’t stripping again.”

Suki looked at her husband “Stripping? Again?”

Sokka held his head down and laughed “You’re still ruthless.” He looked at Suki “It was only for a month sophomore year. It was some fast cash.” He looked back at Azula, “And for your information, I’m a fireman, thank you very much. We went to a school nearby to talk to the kids, and, since I was so close, here I am.” He put a hand on Zuko’s shoulder and smiled at the man “Pretty lucky, huh?”

Zuko put a smile on for Sokka, but that was the last thing he wanted to do. He wanted to yell at Suki and ask her why. Why did she flirt with him all that time? Why did she go to lunch with him? Why did she just make a date with him, knowing that she was married. And all the people in the world she could be married to, it was one of his friends.

Just then a child came running out of the bathroom. He came to a grinding halt when he saw the group of adults standing there. He walked quietly over Sokka and grasped onto the man’s leg, resting his head on Sokka’s hip.

Sokka laughed and rubbed his hand in the boy’s hair “Don’t act like that, Buddy. These are friends. You can say ‘hi” The little boy tucked his face into Sokka’s side. The man laughed “It’s just an act. There’s nothing shy about this kid.” He noticed Zuko and Ikem looking at him, stunned. Azula had a huge smile on her face. “What?”

“It’s just so astonishing.” Azula said “Big, dumb jock, Sokka is a responsible man with a wife and child.”

“Whoa guys, not quite. This is my nephew. He wanted to go with me, so I signed him out.”

“Ohhh.” Azula turned to her brother “So this is your _sister’s_ son. You remember his sister, don’t you Zuzu?” Zuko cut his eyes at her. “Of course you do. You guys went out, then she dumped you for that Airbender kid.”

Zuko grumbled “That’s not what happened.”

 “Man, I missed this.” Sokka laughed “Katara and Aang should be here soon. They’re meeting us here so we all can go get lunch together.” he turned “There they are.”

A minivan pulled into the space where Zuko usually parked. They watched as a very pregnant Katara slid out of the passenger seat as Aang fiddled with something in the car. As Katara walked through the doors, Bumi ran to her, wrapping his arms around her as much as he could “Hi Mom.” He patted her stomach “Hi Kya.”

She smiled and patted the back of his head “Hi Baby. How was school?”

“It was great.” He answered quickly, then ran to his father who was walking in.

Katara looked at the group standing with her brother and sister-in-law a gave a polite “Hello.”

 Sokka put an arm around Zuko and pulled him close “Katara, look who it is.”

She looked at him, then a smile spread across her face “Zuko?” She stepped closer “Oh my goodness. Look at you.”

He pushed his glassed up then gestured at her belly “No, look at you.” He looked behind her at Aang who had lifted Bumi up on his shoulders. “Good to see you again.”

Aang nodded “Likewise.”

This was getting to be way too much for Zuko. His past and present had clashed in a terrible way. He just needed to get out of there “This has been awesome, and I hate to cut this reunion short, but Ikem has another appointment.”

“Oh, man. I’m holding you guys up. We’ll get together later and catch up.” Sokka said, a bit sad they had to cut things short.

Zuko wasn’t quite as sad “Yeah. Later.”

Azula handed Sokka her card “Give me a call later and we can arrange that dinner.” She turned to Suki and smiled “I’m sure Mom can’t wait to meet your lovely wife.”

* * *

Sokka sat on the second row of his sister’s van, his arm draped contently around his wife. It felt good to see his old friend again.

“Can you believe Zuko? He looks great.” Katara said as they made yet another stop in the lunchtime traffic.

“Yeah.” Aang answered “if it wasn’t for that look he always gives me I wouldn’t have recognized him.”  
he glanced over at Katara and smiled.

“Stop teasing Aang, I’m being serious.”

Suki was confused Mr. Jee, Sokka and Katara all seemed to be shocked by Zuko’s appearance “You guys keep talking about how Zuko looks. Did he lose a lot of weight or something?”

“Naw, nothing like that.” Sokka answered “He’s always been a health nut. He just used to have a huge scar across the left side of his face.”

“What?” Suki had noticed that Zuko’s skin wasn’t exactly uniform, but she never would have guessed that he’d had plastic surgery.

‘Yeah,” Sokka continued “he was burned as a kid. He never told me how.” He got a reflective look in his eyes “I became a firefighter because of him, like maybe I could help somebody so they wouldn’t have to go through what he went through.”

* * *

Zuko sat in his car, his head leaning against the window as he waited for the traffic to move. The car ride had been quiet, and that’s how he wanted it. He didn’t want to talk about anything, so, of course, Azula had to say something.

“Look at our little Zuzu. All grown up and committing adultery.”

Zuko mumbled “Shut up Azula.”

She sat forward in her seat a bit “Come on Zuko, she’s not only married, she’s married to one of the only _real_ friends you ever had. Even you have to admit, that’s impressive.” When he didn’t respond, she continued “I have a question. Which was the surprise; the fact that she’s married, or the fact that she’s Sokka’s wife?”

“Leave me alone Azula.”

“I’m serious. I want to know exactly what degree of lying whore this woman is. I may need to inform Sokka.”

Zuko looked back at his sister “Don’t you call her that!” he snapped “And don’t you dear say anything about this to Sokka. Nothing happened, so there’s no reason to disrupt their lives.” he turned back, looking sadly at the car in front of him “It’s over before it started and it’s for the best.”

Ikem looked at Zuko “I need to think of an excuse for them not to come- “

“No.” Zuko stopped him “Invite them. Mom and Kiyi would like to see Sokka, and I really want to catch up with him.”

“Are you sure?” the older man asked.

“Positive.”


	6. The Apology

Zuko didn’t bring Ikem to his next two appointments, Song did. And while she was a very pleasant woman, it just wasn’t the same.

Ikem still talked during those appointments, but there was a bit of awkwardness to the conversations. The stories had gone from ones about the family to ones about Zuko and Sokka in college.

They met as roommates freshman year who couldn’t stand each other, but, over time, they’d grown close.

Sokka was Zuko’s first friend who could care less about the Nakagawa name. Sokka never wanted anything from Zuko but friendship, and he was exactly the person Zuko needed in his life during that time.

Suki knew that those stories had been handpicked to let her know what a good guy Sokka was. She knew that Sokka was a good man. It was his kindness and selflessness that had brought them together, and it was what was tearing them apart.

As a fireman Sokka worked crazy hours. It wasn’t often that he and Suki were home at the same time, and, depending on those times, he was often sleeping when Suki got home.

Even when the two of them managed to have time off together, he didn’t make very much effort to spend that time with her. He wanted to see his sister, his nephew, his friends. She seemed to be at the bottom of his list. It made her feel ignored and resentful.

Suki didn’t want to feel that way. She knew what Sokka did for a living when she met him. She knew about the hours before she married him, but it all turned out to be so much more than she bargained for. She wondered if the other spouses were going through the same thing, and if that was why more than half of the people Sokka worked with were either single or divorced.

She hadn’t intended on flirting with Zuko. There was just something about him that caught her attention. When he returned her interest she just went along. Suki hadn’t thought about the consequences, now that was all she could think of.

She’d upset Zuko. The look of utter betrayal on his face when he found out that she was married to Sokka haunted her. She’d never meant to hurt Zuko in any way, but she obviously had. Suki knew she needed to apologize to him, especially since they were due to have supper with his family that Saturday night.

She called the restaurant. Mr. Jee, who obviously knew nothing about the situation, had been nice enough to tell her that Zuko would be there before opening Saturday. He was sure Zuko would be more than happy to let her in.

“Oh, well, I’d really like to surprise him.” She told the man, knowing that she was probably the last person Zuko wanted to see.

Mr. Jee laughed “Oh, well then I could let you in. He’s been a bit down lately, he could use a lovely surprise.”

“He has?” she asked as if she didn’t know why.

“Yes. He won’t talk to me about it, but then again, he doesn’t talk to me about anything but the restaurant. Perhaps he’ll talk to you.”

“I hope so.”

“Then it’s settled.” Mr. Jee said “I’ll be going home at noon, come then and I’ll let you in as I leave.”

“Thank you, Mr. Jee.”

* * *

 

Suki was at the door five minutes before noon. She’d walked around the mall for a little bit, trying to shake off the nerves, but it hadn’t worked. She brushed at her olive shirtdress for what had to be the tenth time and wondered why she’d worn those plain black slip-ons and not something nicer.

Mr. Jee came out promptly at noon. He ushered Suki in with a smile before he closed and locked the door behind her. She walked through the main dining room and found Zuko hanging a new painting in the family party room.

“Did you forget something Mr. Jee?” he asked pleasantly as he steadied the painting on its mount. He turned and saw Suki standing there and frowned “How’s you get in here.”

He said it so coldly Suki could have sworn she felt a chill go to her bones “Mr. Jee let me in.”

His frown deepened “I’ll have to talk to him about that.”

“Don’t be upset with him.” She pleaded softly “He thought he was helping me surprise you.”

“Well, that’s exactly what I am, so congrats.” He reached for his keys and walked past her “I’ll let you out.”

Suki stepped toward Zuko “Can’t I talk to you. Just for a minute. I want to apologize.”

Zuko wouldn’t look at her “Apology accepted.” He held his head down “I’ll see you and your _husband_ tonight.”

She reached for him “Zuko, please.”

He snatched away from her “Please what!” He swung around to face her, a look of rage on his face “Please let you tell me exactly why you didn’t tell me you were married! Why you had me standing there looking like a damned fool in front of my family and friends! If that’s what you have to tell me then I’ll listen, if not, get out of my restaurant!”

“I never meant for you to feel that way.” She reached across her body and cradled her elbow, holding her head down “Sokka’s almost never around.” She confessed quietly “I was lonely and you were so nice. I was being selfish.” She looked up at him “I just thought hanging out with you could make me feel better.”

For the first time in over a week Zuko looked at Suki, really looked at her. She looked so sad and vulnerable. “Then you should have talked to him about it.” He said calmly. “You two could have worked it out. You still can.”

She shrugged “I’ve tried that. He just says ‘Well Babe, that’s just a part of the fire life.” Zuko smiled at the impersonation “He’s just so thick headed sometimes.” She looked at his smile “But I’m, guessing you know that.”

“Yes, I do.” He nodded.

“I try to tell him these things, and he just thinks I’m complaining, but I’m not.” She exhaled “I just wanna feel-“

Zuko took a step toward her “-loved.”

“Exactly.” She relaxed “It was nice being around you. Just feeling like someone was attracted to me and wanted to be with me…I haven’t felt like that in so long.” She looked at him and gave him a little smile “It was nice.”

Zuko stepped closer “You should always feel that way.”

Suki let out a bitter chuckle and held her head down “Well I don’t”

Zuko took another step, now they were toe to toe. He raised his hand and gently lifted Suki’s head so he could look into her eyes “Then Sokka’s a fool.”

He leaned down and kissed her softly, his hand spreading out against the side of her face as she lost herself for a moment, sliding her hands around his neck. When she realized what she was doing she took a step back.

Suki looked at Zuko for a moment. He had actually just kissed her. It was soft and it was sweet and it was wonderful, so she kissed him in return.

This kiss was not as sweet as the other, it was frantic and lustful. Suki pressed her body against Zuko’s. He held her tight to him, but that wasn’t enough. He got a firm grip on her thighs and lifted her. Suki wrapped her legs tightly around him and cradled his face in her hands, pushing his golden framed glasses up to the top of his head so that she could kiss him deeper.

His strong hands gripping against her thighs, his heart racing against her chest, the smell of his cologne, the way the black henley he was wearing clung to his body, it was intoxicating. Zuko took a few steps to the nearest wall and pressed Suki up against it. She keened as his hand sit up her leg and his fingers stroked at the material of her panties.

Suki pulled away from the kiss and looked at Zuko. Their chests heaved as they panted in concert.

“We,” she bit her lip and shook her head “we shouldn’t be doing this.”

He looked into her eyes and, as much as he didn’t mean it, said “Yeah…we shouldn’t.”

Zuko moved his hands to her waist and lowered her to her feet. Suki adjusted her dress and slid her foot into the shoe that had fallen off. She looked at him sheepishly “I’ll see you tonight.”

He’d raised the end of his shirt a bit, exposing his abs as he cleaned his glasses “Yeah. Tonight.”

Suki tried to act like she didn’t notice. “Um, could you let me out?”

“Yes.”

Zuko and Suki walked to the door in silence, a million things racing through each of their minds. Zuko stepped to the door and turned the key. Before he opened it, he turned and gave Suki one more gentle kiss.


	7. The Dinner

Suki looked out of the window of Sokka’s truck and watched the houses get progressively larger on their way to the address Azula had given Sokka. She thought that looking at these lovely homes would take her mind off Zuko. But that couldn’t be farther from the truth.

All she could think about was his hands. They were oddly rough for a business man who’d grown up obscenely rich. His touch was strong, yet gentle and radiated heat.

“Don’t be nervous, Babe.” Sokka’s voice cut through her thoughts.

She looked over at him. He gave her a sweet smile, then looked back to the road “I’m not nervous.”

Sokka snickered “Yeah you are. You always play with your clothes when your nervous.”

Suki looked down at her fingers wound in the tail of her tunic and flattened her hand out on her lap “Azula doesn’t seem to like me very much. I haven’t met Ikem’s wife yet. I feel like the two of them are just going to be sitting there judging me.” She knew they would, and she really couldn’t blame them, but she couldn’t tell Sokka why “I mean, aren’t they royalty or something.”

“Not just that, Ursa’s grandfather was Avatar Roku and her dad was the Mayor around here for decades.” He glanced over and she was looking at him with her mouth agape. He hadn’t helped at all “Don’t worry, she’s super sweet. She’ll love you cause I love you.”

Suki looked back out the window “I don’t know about that.

* * *

 

“Look at you,” Ursa sighed as she opened the door “as handsome as always.” She laughed as wrapped her arms around Sokka as he came though the door.

He squeezed her back “How are still beautiful? Moms aren’t supposed to look like you.”

Ursa stepped back with a smile on her face and pushed some hair behind her ear “How are you still such a flatterer?”

“It’s true.” He looked up at Zuko walking toward them “Dude! Your mom is _still_ hot!”

Zuko stopped a bit behind his mother “Stop saying that! What’s wrong with you?”

Sokka walked in a shoved his old friend playfully, leaving Suki at the door with Ursa.

“It’s nice to meet you Mrs. Mori. I’ve heard so much about you.”

Ursa held her head up a bit and looked down her nose at Suki. She responded stiffly “And I, you.”

Suki was embarrassed. Of course Ursa would react that way toward her. She spoke softly “I’m sorry if I caused any confusion.”

Ursa was stone faced “So long as it doesn’t happen again.”

Suki smiled at Ursa “You don’t have to worry about that.”

Ursa stepped to the side and motioned for Suki to come in, then went on into the dining room. Suki walked up to where Zuko and Sokka were standing.

“Babe, get this,” Sokka said as he slumped his arm around her laughing “Zuko said I had to stop calling his mom hot ‘cause I wouldn’t like it if he called you hot.” He laughed again “Like you’d give him the time of day.”

“Don’t be mean, Sokka.”

“Aw, I’m just bullshitting with him.” He moved his arm and took her hand, then nudged Zuko “Come on, let’s eat.”

Zuko walked them into the dining room where Ikem was already sitting at the head of the table. They greeted him, then Kiyi caught Sokka’s eye.

“That can’t be The Kid.”

Zuko smiled “Yes, it is.”

Sokka got close to the girl, bending down and examining her face. Kiyi tried her best not to laugh. Sokka pointed at Kiyi then looked back at Zuko “No it isn’t. there’s no dirt, or snot, or anything on her face.”

Kiyi’s smile dropped and she swatted his hand away “I’m not four anymore you jerk.”

Sokka laughed and gathered her up into his arms, then spun around with her “That’s The Kid.” Kiyi laughed and Sokka put her down. He turned to Suki “This is my wife, Suki. Suki, this is The Kid..I mean Kiyi.”

Kiyi cut her eyes at Suki “We’ve met.” She said shortly and Zuko poked her in the back “I went to one of Dad’s appointments once.”

Suki smiled sweetly at her “It’s good to see you again.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Kiyi huffed “I’m going to help Azula.”

“Whooo,” Sokka hooted “Angsty. Emo must run in your family."

* * *

 

Kiyi cleaned the edge of the plate like Azula had taught her “I know Mom said to be nice to her, but I don’t want to. All I want to do is tell Sokka that she can’t be trusted.”

Azula finished putting the food on the last plate “Grown up things are complicated. Perhaps there was more to the situation than meets the eye. Just think about it and it may be easier for you not to say anything,”

She leaned against the counter “And if that doesn’t work?”

Azula looked at her sister “What did I teach you to do when things are going to pot all around you and it has nothing to do with you?”

Kiyi rolled her eyes and repeated her sister’s words as if a teacher had asked her that “Sit back and enjoy the shit show.”

Azula smiled “Exactly little sister I taught you well.”

“But this is our brother, and Sokka. Isn’t he still our friend?”

“Yes, but they’re also big, strong men. They can take care of themselves and if we step in a they’ll only resent us for it.”

“Men are so weird.”

“Yes, they are.” Azula put the last of the dinner plates onto the ornate cart “Well, let’s get this over with.”

Kiyi and Azula took the food out and sat the plates in front of their guest. Everyone commented on what a beautiful job Azula had done with dinner, Sokka adding how impressed he was with the amount of food on his plate.

“Aww, you guys remembered.” He cooed over the abundance of food on his plate.

Kiyi sat down, placing her own plate in front of her “There aren’t too many people I know that eat like an elephant koi.”

Everyone at the table laughed, breaking the ice nicely. In between bites they had small talk; about Sokka’s work as a fireman, Ikem’s progress, Zuko trying to get Azula to come and be his head chef, Kiyi at school. Before they knew it, everyone’s plate was clean.

Zuko wiped his mouth and sat his napkin across his plate “So, how did you two meet.”

Azula tapped Kiyi under the table, this subject had potential.

“That’s a cool story.” Sokka said happily, shifting to prop himself against the table “I broke my leg on my first call.”

“Oh my goodness.” Ursa gasped “How did that happen?”

“We had to go get an old couple from the second floor. We got them out of the window just in time, because the floor gave out from under me as soon as the man cleared the window sill.”

“Was it a bad break?” Ikem asked.

“It was pretty nasty, but not as bad as it could have been. Anyway, they let me do my P.T. at the teaching hospital where my sister was going to school.”

That was Azula’s cue, she looked at Suki “Maybe I need to work in the medical field. It’s a great way to find dates.”

Sokka continued “There was this group of mean looking girls who were always together.”

Suki took exception to that “We didn’t look mean.”

“Call it what you want, Babe, but you guys were mean looking. I asked my sister about it and she said that they were martial artist, so I decided to go work out with them on day after my cast was off.”

Zuko smiled “That must’ve went over well.”

Sokka shrugged “I went in there nicely and asked to work out, and this on kicked my a-“ he remembered Ursa was sitting at the table “butt.”

Suki shook her head “You were not nice. You came in and asked if you could join our “little aerobics class” then you laughed at our fans and Kiyoshi emblem. I had to show you that we were serious athletes.”

Sokka went on “Yeah, so I started training with her on a regular basis, and by the time she was finished beating the chauvinist out of me I was in love.”

“That was lovely.” Ursa said with a smile on her face.”

“It was.” Zuko said “I’ll go get desert.”

Zuko walked into the kitchen and slumped over the Island counter. Why’d he even ask that. Of course it would be this beautiful, quirky story. He stood up when he heard the door swing open.

“Zuzu, you could have taken the plates off the table.” She looked at his demeanor “Oh Zuko, don’t tell me that girl being here is getting to you.”

“What are you talking about? Suki? Please.”

She walked up and stood beside him “I’ve seen you like this before. I hope you’re not hung up on her because I’m telling you, it won’t end well.”

“You don’t have to worry about me.”

“I hope not.”

* * *

 

Everyone enjoyed their spicy chocolate cake in relative silence, then Azula had something to ask.

“Sokka, I’ve always wondered, what is it like to be a model."

Sokka looked up from his cake “Huh?”

“Don’t all fireman make calendars? I mean isn’t that a thing?”

Sokka smiled “Yeah, it is, but we don’t do that.”

Well, you should.” She went on “You’re decent looking, and if you have at least 11 others, then you have a calendar. I’m sure you could raise huge amounts of money for some charity.”

“That’s a good idea.” Ursa nodded “it shouldn’t cost much to produce and I’m sure that sort of thing would sell well.”

Sokka rubbed his chin “You know, you two have a point. I wouldn’t participate though.”

They looked at him puzzled. Ikem asked “Why not?

“I can’t parade my goodies around for everyone to see. I have a wife.”

Azula fanned a dismissive hand “Oh Sokka, really. I’m sure Suki wouldn’t have a problem with that. She seems to be secure with herself. I mean she would have to be to wear those shoes.”

“Azula.” Zuko warned.

Azula brushed her brother off “Anyway, it’s not like she would have any reason not to trust you. You two _seem_ to have a strong marriage and you don’t seem like the adulterer type.”

Suki was getting tired of the little snide remarks Azula was making, but she couldn’t say anything about them, she knew she would have to explain what was going on to Sokka. “I think a calendar would be a wonderful idea.” She said in a falsely chipper manner.

“Oh yeah?” Sokka said “And you wouldn’t mind if I was in it?”

“Why would I?” she shrugged “You take off your shirt to go to the beach. What’s the difference?”

Kiyi mumbled “Baby oil and groupies.”

Azula gave her baby sister a proud smile, but their mother cut her eyes at her “Kiyi!”

Sokka laughed “I’m only interested in one groupie.” And kissed Suki on the side of her head.

* * *

After everyone was done eating they all went into the living room. Suki marveled over the pictures and trophies everywhere.

“You’re a competitive bender?” she asked Kiyi as she looked at the girl’s newest trophy.

“They all are,” Ursa answered “although Zuko and Azula hardly compete anymore.”

“What would the point be?” Azula shrugged “We all know what the result would be.”

“It’s still fun to watch.” Ikem answered “It’s like _Love Amongst the Dragons,"_  Kiyi, Azula, and Zuko groaned at the name of the play “We all know how it’s going to end, but we still enjoy watching it.”

Suki smiled and continued on her journey around the room. She looked at the younger pictures of them. Zuko was smiling in most of them, until the scar appeared in his teen years. The only pictures that he had a smile in were the ones that were taken without his knowledge.

She started to walk on. A little picture tucked into the corner of a picture frame caught her attention. It was a picture of a dark haired man cautiously holding a baby.

“That’s my first picture.” Zuko said as he came up beside her “My father was afraid to hold me because I was so small.”

“That’s your father?” she asked, “You two look so much alike.”

Zuko’s face fell. “That’s what people say.”

“Sorry. I didn’t know that was a sore subject.”

“It’s okay…”He pretended to be looking at the things on the shelf “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

Zuko turned around, cupped his hands behind his back, leaned over and whispered “Exactly what color satin was that earlier today.”

 “Why would you want to know that?"

“Curious.”

She smiled a bit “You know, they say curiosity killed the cat.”

“Yes,” he answered “but I hear that satisfaction brought her back.”

 She turned around and saw that Sokka and Zuko’s family were barely out of earshot. Suki was stunned. She’d never thought that Zuko could be this bold. She wasn’t quite sure how to respond, Sokka walking over saved her from making a fool of herself.

“Will you stop showing my wife those ugly baby pictures.”

Zuko raised an eyebrow at Sokka, but kept a straight face “But there aren’t any baby pictures of you here.”

Sokka shook his head “I missed this. You gotta come over and hang out tomorrow. Its my last day off for a week.”

“Tomorrow?” Zuko asked “Are you sure. You probably already have plans.”

“Naw, nothing planned…at least I don’t think.” Sokka turned to Suki “Do we have anything babe?”

“No,” she answered “I think Katara and Aang were supposed to come over, but that’s it.”

“Good, it’s settled. I’ll make some food and drinks and you can hang out with us.”

“I don’t know.” Zuko said.

Suki looked at him and gave him a sweet smile “You should come. Your family had us over, we should return the favor."

Zuko was interested, what was her game. He looked at Suki “Well, when you put it like that, how can I refuse.”

Sokka was excited “Exactly. Quid pro quo and all that jazz. I need to get your number so we can keep up.” He reached for his phone “I knew it was too quiet. I must of left it in the truck.” He turned to Suki “Babe, can we use yours.”

“Yeah, sure.” She took the phone out and handed it to Zuko.”

* * *

 

Sokka and Suki said their goodbye to everyone and Zuko walked them to the door. It was raining, So Sokka ran out to pull the truck up to the door.

Zuko took that opportunity to tell Suki “You know, It wouldn’t hurt if you used that number sometimes.”

She looked back at him “Are you sure about that?”

He looked down at his feet “Not entirely.” Sokka pulled up in front of the door, reached over and pushed the door open. Zuko said “You never answered my question.”

She smiled at him “I didn’t?” then she ran and got into a truck.

 


	8. The Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's short, but to the point.

Zuko sat in his bed. It was late. Suki had left hours ago, but he still couldn’t get her off his mind. Everything logical said that he shouldn’t be interested in Suki. She’d kept the fact that she was married from him, and to make it worse, she was married to his friend. He knew he shouldn’t feel this way about her, shouldn’t want to be around her in that way, shouldn’t lust after her, but he did.

He was ashamed that he had blatantly flirted with her with Sokka so close, but he couldn’t help himself. He knew it was wrong, but it was thrilling. Besides, she hadn’t answered him. He thought that what happened between them in the restaurant meant that she was still interested in him. Maybe she’d decided that it wasn’t worth it, that she should end it all right there and stick with her husband. That was only right.

A single chime sounded from Zuko’s phone. He reached over, pulled the phone from the charger and squinted at the strange number. Once he typed in his code to unlock his phone he saw that the text contained a single word.

**Black**

It was Suki, it had to be. He’d put his number in her phone and now she was answering his question.

 _Black satin_ he thought to himself, a smile crossing his face and a thrill running up his spine. _She’s thinking about me too. I didn’t go too far._ He dropped his hands into his lap _Should I text her back? I should text her back…but what._

**Black is my favorite color.**

Just as quickly as he typed it, he erased it _Too corny. The guy who asked her what color panties she was wearing was smooth…I know._

**Perhaps I’ll get to see them one day.**

He sent the text, and as soon as he did, he regreted it _Why the hell did I send  that._

* * *

 

Sokka had fallen asleep shortly after he and Suki got home. He’d been trying to watch a pro-bending match he’d recorded, but he was too tired. Suki changed into her night shirt and sat in the bed, intending to watch a show herself, but she dozed off. She woke up just in time to see the end credits.

She reached for the remote to see what else was on, but paused when a commercial for The Jasmine Dragon came on. She smiled at the flash of the family dining room and the memories that came along with that image.

Suki looked over at her phone on the corner of the bed.

 _Should I call him?_ She wondered. _No, a text will be better._ She took the phone into her hand. _What should I send him?_ Then she remembered his question

**Black**

Panic set in immediately. _Why am I doing this? I’m just leading him on. I’m married I can’t actually have sex with him..._ then she admitted to herself _But I want to…so much._

She had to admit it to herself. Almost all she’d thought about that day was him. The fact that he was nice, and handsome, and sturdier than she expected. So many times she had thought about his hand gliding up her thigh and gripping her ass. His hands were strong, yet gentle.

She was getting excited just thinking about it. She asked herself what might have happened is she hadn’t stopped it.

**Perhaps I’ll get to see them one day.**

She flushed red at the newest text, and she didn’t hesitate in her answer.

**Perhaps**

Suki had never thought that Zuko had such a dirty side to him. He was quiet, and yet, so bold. It was such a turn on.

She needed a release.

Suki got up and went to where Sokka was sleeping on the chair and straddled his lap.

“Suki?” Sokka said groggily as he opened his eyes and lifted his head.

“Shut up.” She demanded quietly before she cupped his face in her hands and kissed him deeply.

He broke the kiss “Not that I’m complaining-“

“I said. Shut. Up.” She had the look of a woman on a mission.

“Yes Ma’am.” He relented, putting his hand on her waist and laying his head back “Do with me what you will.”

* * *

 

Suki fell weakly against Sokka’s shoulder, inhaling deeply to catch her breath.

“Please tell me what I did to deserve that wake up call,” Sokka panted “cause I’ll do it again.”

Suki moved over to the next seat cushion with a tired huff “There was no reason.” She looked away from him, feeling the tiniest bit guilty for using Sokka to satisfy her lust for another man. “Just felt like it.”


	9. The Offer

Sokka opened the door and took the bowl of dip from his sister “Hey guys.” He greeted as he stepped aside to let her and her husband in.

“Well you’re in a good mood.” Katara commented as she led the way to the kitchen.”

Sokka grinned “Yeah, last night was a _good_ night.” He nudged Aang.

Katara glanced back at her brother and scowled “Ugh. Oogies.”

Aang looked down at the fruit trays in his hands trying to hide his amusement “Sweetie, I’m sure that’s not the only reason he’s in such a good mood.” He looked at Sokka, who was frowning at him. He stretched his eyes.

“Yeah. I’m happy for tonight.” He sat the bowl on the counter “Most of my favorite people are going to be here tonight.”

Aang sat the fruit on the counter and hugged Sokka “Aww, That’s real sweet. I knew you loved me.”

Sokka shoved Aang away “Let’s see if you’re so lovey dovey when your wife’s ex shows up.”

Suki walked in and hugged Katara then sat next to her at the table.

“What ex?” Aang asked.

Sokka sat on a stool “Zuko.”

Suki looked at Katara. She and Zuko had gone out? She wondered how far it had gone, but she didn’t want to ask.

“He’s not my ex.” Katara snapped back.

 “Oh, him.”  Aang exhaled “You two are really making up for lost time.”

Sokka shrugged “It’s not like I have a regular schedule. I’ll be working eight twelve-hour shifts in a row starting tomorrow.”

“More if something comes up” Suki mumbled.

He gave her a sad smile “We’ll just hope nothing comes up. Besides, we’re getting three rookies next week which means we can finally go to 48/96.”

“What’s 48/96?” Katara asked.

“48 hours on duty, 96 off.” Sokka smiled at the prospect “Oh, I can’t wait to get four days off in a row on a regular basis. It’s gonna be awesome.”

“That does sound great.” Aang said. The doorbell rang. “Well. There’s your other guest.”

Sokka went to the door and opened it “Hey man.”

“Hey.”  Zuko held up the case of beer in his hand “Do you still drink this?”

Sokka looked at the case and laughed “When I can find it. Where did you find a whole case of Cactus Juice around here?”

Sokka took the case and backed up to let Zuko in. Zuko shrugged “Perks of having an alcohol license. We stock it at all the restaurants that have a bar.”

“Thanks a lot. Come on back, everyone’s in the kitchen.” They walked into the other room “Hey, look who’s here.”

Everyone spoke to him excitedly. “Hey.” He said shyly.  Zuko scanned the room, his eyes landing on Suki. She was wearing a T-shirt and a pair of jeans, her hair was in a messy ponytail, and she looked wonderful.

At Suki’s urging, everyone made themselves a plate and found a seat. They talked, all except for Zuko who smiled politely and nodded. Aang decided to involve him.

“So Zuko, I hear Avatar Roku was your great-grandfather.”

Zuko looked at the man and smiled genuinely “Yeah. Sokka told you that, huh.”

“No,” Aang scratched his head “Roku kinda did.” Zuko looked at him like he was crazy “Yeah, I knew I’d need to explain that one. I’m the Avatar. Ever since your great-grandfather dealt with” he remembered the connection “uh…your other great-grandfather, it’s been pretty peaceful. I just sit back until they need me to do something diplomatic.”

“That must suck.” Zuko sympathized.

“Yeah,” he reached over and put a hand on Katara’s “but I get to have lots of time with my family. And I have friends all over, so when I do travel it’s not so bad. Omashu has some interesting meetings.”

“Zuko laughed “I bet. I heard their king is insane.”

The others laughed “Yeah, he is. But I guess you would have to be to be my best friend.”

Zuko was embarrassed “Oh. Sorry.”

Aang smiled “It’s okay. He gets a kick out of being called ‘The Crazy King.”

Sokka looked up from where he was making his second plate “Katara, I still can’t believe you let Aang name your kid after the loon.”

Katara shrugged “I lost that bet fair and square. But I’m naming this little one.” She rubbed her stomach “Aren’t you lucky Kya.”

Zuko smiled and thought _‘She is.’_ As much as he didn’t want to admit it, Katara and Aang were lucky to have each other. He wondered what it would be like if he had a family of his own. “So where is your son?”

“We got the babysitter to come. This is probably going to be our last night out for a while.”

“It is?” Zuko asked “Why?”

“I have to go to the Northern Water Tribe tomorrow for a couple of weeks.” Aang answered “and Katara is due shortly after I get back.”

“And you chose to spend your last night out, here.” He looked over to where Sokka and Suki were sitting “No offence.”

They waved the comment off. Sokka said “I offered to keep Boom overnight so they could do it up, but Katara just wanted to hang out.”

 Katara responded “I really don’t feel like being in a crowd of people.”

“I think I understand that.” He got up and walked over to the counter where Sokka was sitting “Where’s your bathroom?”

“Down the hall, second door on the left.”

“Thanks.” He turned to the others “Excuse me please.”

* * *

Sokka plopped down into his favorite armchair “Dude, He’s been in there for 15 minutes. That bathroom is de-stroyed.”

Suki walked up beside Sokka and shook her head at him “How can you talk about your friend like that?”

“I’m being serious.” He pulled her into his lap “You know people from the Fire Nation like to eat that all that spicy stuff. I just know he’s in there shitting flames. We’re going to have to buy a new toilet.”

They laughed. Suki shushed them when she heard the door open “He’s coming. You night hurt his feelings.”

Zuko walked in, sliding his cell phone into his pocket. He paused at the sight of Suki in Sokka’s lap. He reminded himself that Sokka was her husband. “Sorry. That took longer than I thought it would. I had a hard time getting things together.” The others burst out laughing. He looked around “Did I miss something?”

Katara tried to cover her laugh “No. No. Aang just told this really funny joke. Tell him Aang.”

Aang stopped laughing and stretched his eyes at his wife.

“Uh, maybe later.” He stepped closer to them “If I told you there was a gourmet dinner waiting for you where you two can have privacy, would you go?”

“I guess I would.”

Zuko smiled “Good. I was on the phone with my manager and I told him to have the date room prepared for you two. The chef will make anything you want. I’ll take you in through the back. You’ll have total privacy. And you can stay as long as you want”

Katara and Aang looked at each other, then back to Zuko “That’s really nice,” Aang said, “but we couldn’t.”

“Why not? It’s on me and I’m sure Sokka’s offer to babysit still stands.” Sokka nodded.

“We wouldn’t want to put anyone out.” Katara said.

Zuko stooped down beside the couch they were sitting on “Everyone will clock out at their regular time. I’ll stay and do my paperwork in the office until you two are ready to leave.” He smiled at them “Please, let me do this for you.”

Suki sat up “Oh, do it Katara. It’ll be wonderful-” She felt like she was being too obvious about having been to the restaurant already “-I bet. I’ve heard good things about it.”

Aang and Katara looked at each other again and looked back at Zuko. Aang smiled “Thank you so much.”

* * *

Zuko milled around in his office getting ready for the next day. He’d gotten all his paperwork done and had prepared the cash drawers for the next day. He’d just sat them in the safe when he got a text.

**Can I come in?**

It was Suki. He texted back.

**Sure. I’ll let you the back.**

He opened the door and saw her sitting in her car in the parking space next to his. When she came in he showed her to the office and closed the door.

“So, you close early on Sundays?”

“Yes.” He answered, he sat on the edge of his desk “We open for brunch on Sundays, so we close early in exchange.”

 “That’s very sensible.”

“Not that I’m complaining, but what brought you here?”

She lifted her arm to show the blue knit laid across it “Katara forgot her sweater. She’ll probably need it later.”

Zuko was a little disappointed. He was hoping she’d say she’d come for him “That was nice of you.”

Suki smiled “It was also a good excuse to come see you.”

He tried to fight the smile, but it showed anyway “It was?”

“Yeah.” She admitted “It was good seeing you today.”

“You too. “he moved closer to her “I’ve been thinking about you.”

She took a step “I’ve been thinking about you too.”

They stood there quiet for a minute, feeling like a couple of love-struck kids. Suki wondered how anyone could look that good in just a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

“You’re wearing the pants from that store.”

He looked down “Yeah. I remembered you said you liked them.”

“They’re nice.”

“Thank you.” Zuko looked at her “Can I ask you something?”

She smiled at him “Sure.”

“At dinner, you said something about Kyoshi and fans?”

Suki smiled bigger. He’d been listening “I did.”

“I was wondering if you were a Kyoshi Warrior.”

Suki grinned. Not many people knew about their group or their form of martial arts. “I am.”

“Are you going to the Changing of the Guard ceremony next weekend?”

This brought a chuckle “How do you know about that?”

Zuko smiled “My friend, Ty Lee, is becoming the new captain. She invited me.” Suki laughed. Her laugh was like music “So you know Ty.”

“You can say that. I’m handing my position over to her.”

His eyes stretched “Wow. You’re ‘The Captian’. She used to talk about you all the time.”

“She did?”

“Yeah. I can’t wait to tell Azula. She used to hate you so much.”

Her smile dropped “Why?” then it came to her. She rubbed her temple and laughed “I’m so stupid. Azula is Zully; the pseudo-girlfriend.”

Zuko laughed “That’s her.”

She ended her laugh with a sigh and looked up at him “So…are you going?”

“I’m not sure.” He said matter-of-factly “I want to support Ty Lee, but I don’t know if I want to go all the way to Kyoshi Island just for an hour ceremony.”

“It’s going to be a pretty good ceremony.” Zuko looked unconvinced “It really is a shame that Sokka’s going to miss it.”

Zuko raised an eyebrow. Was she really saying what he thought she was saying “It really is.” They stood for a moment “So…if I _did_ decide to go, would you have time for a meal, or something?”

“Yeah. Or something. We’ll figure it out.” She handed him Katara’s sweater “I’d better go. I still have to pick Bumi up.”

“Yeah. I’ll see you later then?”

“Yeah.”


	10. The Room

“Thanks.” Suki called as she jumped out of the cab she took to the only hotel on her small island. She went to the front desk and checked in, tucking her key card in the side of her bag, and went straight to the convention center next door.

“Where were you?” Koko asked as she went to Suki and hugged her “You missed the meet and greet.”

“Yeah. I’m sorry. My damn plane was delayed, so I had to wait for the 3 o’clock ferry.”

Koko took Suki’s bag and they started walking, “Well, you’re here now. Ty Lee was starting to worry about you.”

“I know she is.” Suki laughed “I bought her a gift while I was waiting in Chin to make up for it.”

When she walked into the dressing room the Kyoshi Warriors all hugged then talked as they got dressed. ~

The ceremony was beautiful. Ty Lee had shown Zuko and Azula the training movements before, but seeing them done by 20 women was beautiful. The light glinting off the gold fans, the makeup, the green uniforms; it was like a well-choreographed dance.

Zuko watched intently. Suki stood front and center, leading the demonstration. Even if she hadn’t told him she was the captain, he would have known her under the thick layer of makeup. Her eyes seemed to dance, she obviously enjoyed doing this. He wondered why she was giving it up.

* * *

“I’m proud of you.” Azula said as she hugged Ty Lee “You looked great up there.”

“Really?” Ty Lee asked, smiling as Azula kissed her on the cheek.

“You did.” Zuko said as he stepped in and gave Ty lee a hug “This was really nice, Captain.”

“Oh. Yeah.” Ty Lee turned around “Captain!”

Suki turned around and smiled. She walked to where Ty Lee was standing, trying not to show how happy she was to see Zuko there. She was glad for the thick makeup that covered her blush.

“You have to stop calling me ‘Captain’ now, that’s all you.”

Ty Lee smiled “Well, um” she thought for a second and tilted her head to the side with a grin “Major then.” Suki laughed. Ty Lee put an arm around Suki’s shoulders “Guys, this is The Cap-“she stopped herself and giggled “The Major. Suki, these are two of my oldest friends, Zuko” she moved over to Azula and wrapped her arm around Azula’s “And this is my Azula.”

Azula crossed her arms and cut her eyes at Suki “You just keep showing up, don’t you”

Ty Lee looked up at Azula “You know each other?”

Zuko smiled a little “We’ve met.”

“Yeah” Azula deadpanned “She’s Ikem’s physical therapist, and she just _happens_ to be married to Zuzu’s loser college roommate.”

Ty Lee bounced “Sokka’s the ‘Water Tribe Hottie’.” She squeezed Azula’s arm and looked at Suki “What a small world.”

Suki raised an eyebrow, “Water. Tribe. Hottie?” she asked confused. She looked at Zuko who was pinching the bridge of this nose and shaking his head.

“Oh yeah.” Ty Lee answered “Azula thought he was so hot.”

Azula rolled his eyes “That was before he opened his mouth and I found out he was an idiot.”

Ty laughed “That’s true.” She sighed “Wow, this is such a great night.” She looped her free arm around Zuko’s “I’m so happy my best friends are here.”

Suki noticed a tall, beautiful woman in black with long, shining hair walk up behind the Fire Nation friends. She said, “Well that’s just rude.”

Ty Lee’s face lit up at the sound of the woman’s monotone voice. She spun around “Mai!” and threw her arms around the woman who smiled and hugged her back “I thought you couldn’t make it.”

“I was able to get away after all.” Mai said, reaching out to Azula who joined in their hug.

Suki stood back and watched them with Mai. They had obviously all known each other for a long time. Ty Lee introduced them to each other and she stood back a moment more and watched. Zuko looked uncomfortable, like if he could crawl out of his skin he would have. She hadn’t seen him look like that since that day they’d all learned about their connection to Sokka. It made her wonder what Mai was to Zuko.

“So, Major, are you in?”

“Huh?” Suki hadn’t been paying attention, and now she didn’t know what she’d missed “I’m sorry, my mind was somewhere else.”

Ty Lee laughed “We’re going out to celebrate, do you want to come along?”

She looked at Zuko who was subtly shaking his head “Oh, thanks, but no. I barely got here in time and I’m really tired. I think I’m just going to relax for the night.”

“Okay. I’ll see you for breakfast, right?” Ty Lee asked.

“Definitely.”

* * *

Suki sat on the arm of the couch in the hotel room and held the phone to her ear. “I think there may have been a mistake,” She said looking around the beautiful room as she pulled her gloves off “I was given a suite.”

“Is there something wrong with the room ma’am?” The young woman at the desk asked as she typed in the room number and pulled the information.

” No, everything is fine, with the room, it’s just that I booked a single. I think I may have been given someone else’s room.”

 The woman looked at the information and smiled, remembering the call she’d taken a few days before “No ma’am, that is you room. Someone called and had your room upgraded.”

Suki wondered if Sokka had done it, but then he realized that he wouldn’t waste that amount of money on such a short trip. “Someone had my room upgraded? Who?”

“I can’t say ma’am, but they had a something sent to the room for you with a note this morning. We had a bellman place it on the table for you.”

Suki looked around, her eyes landed on the large basket wrapped in cellophane and a golden bow “Uh. Yes. I see it. Thank you.”

“Yes ma’am. We hope you enjoy your stay.”

Suki hung the phone up and just looked at the basket. There was only one person it could be from, but why would he do something so extravagant?

_‘I hope he doesn’t think this is the way to impress me.’_ She thought _‘What kinda girl does he think I am?’_

There was a knock on the door and she went and looked out of the peep hole. It was him. She sighed and let him in.

“Hi. I just wanted to see if you were settled before -” He walked in, then he turned to her and saw the less than happy look on her still made up face “What’s wrong?”

“Did you do this?” she gestured at the room.

Zuko was confused “Yeah.”

“Why?”

He raised his eyebrows at her “Because I thought you would like it, but I see that I was wrong.”

She crossed her arms “You got that right. I can’t believe you thought I was _that_ kind of woman.”

Zuko was starting to get frustrated “What kind of woman? What are you talking about?”

“The kind that’s impressed with things. What? Did you think you could throw some money around and my clothes would just fall off.”

“Wait, you’re mad because I got you a couple of gifts.” She just looked at him with her lips pursed “You know, _other_ woman just say thank you.”

“You know what, your right, thank you.” she planted her hands on her hips and leaned forward “Thank you for making me feel like a whore.”

Zuko blinked and shook his head “What?! Are you serious? I was just doing something nice for you! If anyone’s making you feel like a whore it’s your own damn guilt!” he turned and went back to the door grumbling “Making you feel like a whore. A whore wishes I would treat them so nicely.” He realized what he’d said and turned to face her “Not that I would ever get a whore.” He groaned and snapped “Enjoy the room.” Then walked out in a huff.

Suki stomped up to the door and slammed to swinging bar lock against it. She crossed her arms tight across her chest and took a breath. She glanced over at the shimmering basked sitting on the table with the corner of an envelope sticking out of the wide ribbon. She dropped her arms and walked over to the table, pulling the little envelope out and opening the note inside.

_Suki,_

_I hope you enjoy the room and the snacks. I’m sure it’s been a long day so there’s also something on the bed to help you relax. Have a good night._

_Zuko_

_p.s. Maybe we can have lunch together tomorrow._

Suki started to feel bad. Maybe she had jumped to conclusions, it definitely wouldn’t have been the first time. She pulled the ribbon and smiled at the collection of wines, cheeses, chocolates and other snacks inside. She read the note again and started to feel bad for accusing him of being a jerk, he really was a nice guy.

She held on to the note as she went to the bedroom. On the bed sat another basket, this one filled with soaps, bath oils, lotions and a very soft looking robe and matching slippers.

* * *

The therapist sat in the tub full of warm, bubbly water and watched her toes move back and forth across the porcelain. She couldn’t believe that she’d judged Zuko so harshly. He was just a nice guy trying to do something for her and she jumped down his throat. She slid down into the water and came back up pushing her wet hair away from her face. Suki knew she needed to make amends.

* * *

Zuko sat the drinks on the on the small round tabled. He sat down across form his sister and their friends watching the talk and a laugh. He wasn’t in the mood to celebrate. He didn’t know exactly what he expected to happen, but it definitely wasn’t getting into an argument with Suki. He looked down and brushed his hands down his pants.

“Zuko, are you alright?”

He looked up. Mai was leaning over looking concerned. He put a false smile on his face “I’m fine.” He looked over and saw Azula and Ty Lee kissing, then he looked back to Mai “I’m just tired.” He stood up “I’m going to call it a night. If those two ever separate tell them I’ll catch them later.”

She nodded her head “I will.”

He hadn’t taken three steps when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw a text from Suki.

**If you can come by I’d like to apologize.**


	11. The Walk

“Hi." Suki said with the tiniest hint of a smile as she opened the door "I'm glad you came back."

"I couldn't turn down the invitation."

Suki stepped aside and gestured for Zuko to come in. He did so, stopping when he got far enough into the room for her to close the door.

She leaned against the door "I'm sorry I jumped on your case earlier." She folded her arms and looked away "I've never been in a situation like this before."

"Yeah. It's not exactly what I had in mind when I met you."

She looked at him "Can we start over. Act like earlier didn't happen."

"That's a good idea."

Suki pushed off of the door and walked over to Zuko, stopped and kissed him on the cheek "Thank you for everything. The room is great," she brushed her hand down the plush fabric of the robe "and the baskets are wonderful." She looked over at the large basket that still sat on the table "I was hoping you could join me for a snack and some wine."

"I'd like that."

"Good. Have a seat." She gestured to the couch, then went to the refrigerator. She'd been nervous that he wouldn't come and, now that he was there, things still weren’t any better. She found herself saying way more than she intended to "I stuck one of the bottle in the freezer to chill." She took the bottle out and sat it across the basket before picking the entire bundle up.

Zuko jumped up "Let me get that."

Suki turned to the side with the basket "Now I know you don't think this basket is too heavy for me to carry."

He sighed "Can't you just let me be a gentleman without questioning me?"

She studied him for a moment then handed him the basket "I think I can do that." Suki went to the coffee table in front of the couch and moved the magazines that sat there so that Zuko could sit the basket down. "Oh, I forgot the glasses." She went to the kitchenette and retuned with the two wine flutes that came in the basket "I forgot I took them out to rinse them." She got to the couch then she huffed "Damn it. I forgot the cork screw. I'm just forgetting everything tonight."

Suki leaned over to put the glasses on the table and Zuko couldn't help but notice how loose the front of her robe was, and that she wasn't wearing anything underneath. He felt himself blushing, and pushed his glasses up to try and cover it up. She went back for the corkscrew, and he let out a sigh of relief. He just knew that she'd seen him looking at her, but apparently, she hadn't. He'd already offended her once that night, he wasn't out to do it again.

Suki brought the corkscrew and handed it to Zuko. She saw that he flushed a bit and knew that he was probably hoping the she hadn't seen him look down the front of her robe. It was cute how embarrassed he was. It made her feel better about her rambling to know that he was just as flustered as she was.

They ate cheese and crackers and cured meats as they talked about the events of the day. Suki told Zuko about how TyLee came to be the first non-Earth Kingdom Kyoshi Warrior. Zuko talked about growing up with TyLee. They laughed over stories of the friend they had in common.

"I think we could use something sweet." Suki said as she pulled the basket over to her and looked in once again "Oh, these are my favorite."

She took one of the little truffle balls wrapped in shining plastic out. Zuko smiled. Suki looked so happy as she unwrapped the candy. She lifted the chocolate to her lips and wrapped them around the candy, letting out a humming moan as she slowly bit down.

Zuko's smile slowly faded into a dropped jaw. Suki looked like she was in absolute bliss, her eyes closed as she chewed on half of the chocolate. He was amazed by that look on her face. He wanted to be the reason for that look on her face. Zuko never thought he would be jealous of a piece of chocolate, but he was.

He became very aware of his open mouth as Suki's eyes began to open and he closed it quickly. She looked at him and covered her mouth, giggling a bit "I'm sorry. I didn't give you one. Do you like these?"

He shook his head "I've never had one of those."

She popped the other half of the candy into her mouth and reached over to get one out for Zuko. "I think you're really going to like them. When she tuned back he took the sides of her face and kissed her.

She squeaked a bit in surprise, then relaxed into him. He pulled away a little and looked into her eyes "You're right. It's delicious."

* * *

 

Zuko rubbed the towel across his hair as she stepped out of the bathroom "Do you want breakfast? I'll order room service."

Suki pulled her sneaker on "I wish I could, but I promised Ty I would have breakfast with the girls."

"Oh yeah. I forgot." He put the towel on the back of the chair and started gathering his clothes from where they landed around the room. He stood up straight when he heard Suki laugh "What's funny?"

"I never took you for the 'Walk around naked' type."

He was suddenly very aware of his nudity. His instinct was to to cover his penis with his hands, but he pushed that urge down "You don't like it? Am I making you uncomfortable?"

She shook her head "Not at all." Suki got up and went over to Zuko "I gotta get going." She tipped up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ok. Are we still having lunch together?"

"I wouldn't miss it."

He eased his arm around her waist and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Good. I'll text you a time and place."

"Great." Suki stepped away reluctantly and headed out to breakfast.

Zuko collected the rest of his clothes, got dressed and headed back to his room. He smiled to himself as he walked down the hall with his hands tucked in his pockets. He could still feel Suki's skin against his and smell the scent of the honey body wash. He stopped in front of his room door at the end of the hall then heard the door behind him open.

"Good Morning Zuko." TyLee chirped as she stepped out of Azula's room.

His face dropped and turned around "Good Morning TyLee."

She looked him up and down "So where did _you_  spend the night?'

"What are you talking about?"

She stepped up to him "Your sneaking into your room early in the morning wearing the same clothes you had on last night."

"I'm not sneaking anywhere."

"Don't get defensive because I caught you taking the walk of shame." She crossed her arms "Well, who is she?"

"None of your business." He walked into his room and closed the door.

TyLee skipped into the hotel's restaurant and plopped down at the large, round table her sister-warriors was sitting at. "Well guess what I just saw." She said, obviously amused.

Koko leaned on the table "Oooohhhh, this must be good. What did you see Ty?"

"I saw my friend taking the walk of shame. Now what I want to know is which one of you was it?"

"This is good." Koko chirped "Which friend."

"I'm not saying." TyLee sat back "I want whoever it was to fess up.

Suki fought the urge to squirm in her seat. Of course TyLee would see him. Karma was too danm quick.

Breakfast was excruciating for Suki. She picked at her food, but she didn't eat a bite. The girls questioned each other, each one thinking the other was lying, her knowing all the time that it was her, and someone figuring it out was inevitable. She felt guilty and foolish. She should have known she'd be found out. She had to leave things between her and Zuko right there.

"Fine, don't tell me," The new Captain finally said "but I will find out."

That was it. No one suspected Suki. Even when they were guessing who it was, no one even considered Suki once. It was just that simple. All they had to do was be discrete and this could work.


End file.
